A Vampire's Bite
by Eye of Saturn
Summary: Midoriya was attacked by a person with a vampire quirk 3 months before he gained Allmights powers. He has sworn to hunt this person down and is aiming to do so now that he has entered Yuuei. With all the secrets surrounding this school and people, particularly the red and white haired teenager, he must stay true to his goals and find this criminal. But at what cost? First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

A flash of light echoed across the dark tunnel. He was running. From what? Why? He couldn't tell. He only that he needed to wake up from this dream. So he ran toward the end of the tunnel, the end of this dark dream. But the exit stayed the same distance, not growing or shrinking in distance. He ran for, seemingly, hours until his feet ached and exhaustion forced him to stop. He turned around and faced the darkness and the faces within. The faces were hollow shadows, no real forms noticeable, and they blended together. The one thing he could tell from looking at them was that they all had long and sharp canines and they were all moving towards him. He screamed in horror, the sound ripping from his throats the shadows rushed forward, biting tearing and clawing at him until he could no longer move and darkness surrounded him and the world went silent.

"Izuku! Wake up! You'll be late for school! Izuku!" Said his mother as she gently shook him awake. Midoriya jumped into sitting position. His eyes large and full of fear. His heart seemed to be beating out of his chest and his breath seemed stolen away by those shadows. He looked around the room quickly and calmed down slightly when he saw his mother.

"Another nightmare?" His mother asked.

"Yes..." Midoriya said, his breath and heart beat returning to normal slowly as he took a minute to breath after replying. She rubbed his back, a comforting motion that he clung to, while she muttered comforting words in his ear. When he had calmed down she stood up and informed him to get ready for school and that breakfast was ready. He nodded, saying thanks to her, and jumping up from his bed with a beaming smile, excited for school. He went to the bathroom and took off his high collared red, blue, and white t-shirt, colored for his favorite hero, named Allmight. As he prepared to shower he looked at his neck and gently touched the scar that remained from the attack 6 months ago. That day he had been attacked by a vampiric quirk. He was bitten when he was weak and attacked in the street. Darkness had crawled over him and pain overwhelmed still had dreams of the quirked man following him and catching him. He hadn't seen a face so shadows haunted his memories and swallowed him. But he knew the fight would not be so one sided if he met the user again.

He may have once been quirkless in this world of powers but he had been given powers by Allmight 3 months before. His 10 months of training had ended and he had entered the school Yuuei. He knew that villains haunted the streets of his home and that he needed to get stronger to stop them and their odd feasts of blood so no one else had to suffer like he had. He would stop this monster. Because that what heroes do and he would not let Allmight down!


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya ran out the door, the wind whistle through his hair and fingertips as he pulled his large yellow backpack over his shoulders. Despite the nightmare, he was looking forward to today! They were going to be sparring, lightly, for training. He could still hardly believe he managed to get into Yuuei! Not wanting to be late for school, Midoriya sped up, running haphazardly across streets and between people. The air smelled like car exhaust and cooking food as he rushed past food trucks and stores. As he skidded through the city he ran into a few people, shouting apologies as he sped on past. He finally reached the school, reaching the gate with 3 minutes to spare but just as he swerved around the corners and through doors to get to his classroom he was stopped in his tracks as he hit someone in front of him head on. They toppled to the ground with grunts of pain echoing from both. Midoriya looked up, immediately noting the red and white hair of the person on the ground and placing the name of the boy he had run into.

"Todoroki! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you okay?" Midoriya asked, worry lacing his words. Todoroki gave him a cold stare before standing up.

"I'm fine. Please watch were you're going next time, so no one gets hurt." Todoroki said. He walked past Midoriya and entered the classroom. Midoriya jumped up soon afterwards and hurried into the classroom, still fretting over the coldness of Todoroki and his own clumsiness. He rushed to his seat and managed to sit down just as the bell rang, shouting out that school had begun. Aizawa entered, tired eyes and black bed hair showed how exhausted the man was as he started class.

"As you all know you will be sparring together today. I will announce the sparring teams. There will be 10 minute spars. You win when the opponent says they surrender or they have left the ring. Everyone understand?" Aizawa said, boredom evident in his face. The class nodded, excitedly and Aizawa sent them off to get changed and meet on the field. As they changed into their PE uniforms Midoriya's brain was going miles a minute to think of his potential opponents and ways to win.

"It is possible that Aizawa would put me up against Kacchan, and if he does then I'll need to be careful of his explosions. Landing a blow will be most important since I'll only have one shot at it. He could also have me fight Uraraka since she has such a versatile quirk and could be a good sparring partner against someone strength based like me, and if that does happen then I'll need to-" Midoriya muttered before being cut off before Kirishima shouting out to him.

"Hey, Midoriya! You've got something on your neck! Is it okay?" As he spoke Kirishima motioned to the same place Midoriya's scar was.

"It's nothing! Just a scar I got... playing around!" Midoriya hurriedly said, waving his hands in the air as if to fend off the question. Kirishima gave him a worried look before responding with a suspicious "okay". As Midoriya quickly rushed to finish changing to avoid more questions and his terrible lie of an answer he glanced around the room, noticing that Todoroki had stiffened like a stone and looked scared, staring down at the ground. Just as Midoriya was about to step forward to ask if he was okay Todoroki looked up at him and quickly wiped the expression from his face and left the changing rooms. Midoriya stood there, confused at what had caused the fear and followed soon after changing. As students filed outside Aizawa started assigning partners.

"Four teams will spar at once, each in different circles. Bakugou will spar with Kirishima, Tokoyami, you're with Kaminari, Tsuyu against Yaoyorozu, and Midoriya will spar with Ochaco. The rest of you will wait until they finish and will be told who you will spar with then. Everyone I just named move to a circle with your partners." Aizawa explained. Midoriya and Ochaco walked into the twenty yard circle nearest to them.

"Sorry about this, Midoriya.. but I'm going to win." Ochaco said, settling into a fighting stance. Midoriya nodded and also sunk into a stance.

"COME AT ME I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY A-" Shouted Bakugou to Kirishima before he was cut off by Aizawa.

"START!" Aizawa shouted. Immediately Ochaco ran at Midoriya, reaching out with her hand. Midoriya yelped, but quickly moved out of her reach, running behind her to the middle of the circle and striving to stay out of her reach. She dashed towards him, again, and swiped at him but he skittered out of the way, barely dodging her. He reached out his hand, activating One For All, and merely flicking at her. Immediately Ochaco was blown backwards, along with dirt and stones that flew with her. She covered his face with her arms, trying to avoid damage and was nearly pushed out of the ring, gliding to a stop a few feet before the edge. Midoriya dropped his hand, trying to ignorethe pain vibrating in his ring finger. He quickly raised his hand again when he saw the dust and stones floating around Ochaco. Ochaco uncovered her face, a determined look covering it, and immediately hit the stones, sending them flying towards Midoriya. They hit fast, with the stones shaving off skin and causing lacerations on his right knee, cheeks, and up his arms. He activated his quirk once more and again sacrificed a finger by flicking at her. Ochaco was thrown out of the ring with a yelp. She skidded across the ground and landed on the dirt. Midoriya reacted quickly, running to her side to see the damage. With a look of loss she pushed herself up and flashed Midoriya a smile.

"Great job! I'll just have to try harder next time!" Ochaco said to Midoriya. He smiled back, ignoring the throbbing pain, and replied, with worry and mild panic running through his voice, "You did great as well! I came close to losing! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Ochaco laughed, a calming sound to Midoriya's ears that signaled that she was not hurt badly.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it! But your fingers will need help, along with those cute. You should visit Recovery Girl! To get those fixed!" Ochaco said, smiling but obviously worried about his shattered fingers. Midoriya nodded sheepishly and they both turned and walked back to Aizawa, who sent him straight to Recovery Girl. As Midoriya walked past his classmates to get to Recovery girl he noticed Todoroki sniffing the air, almost imperceptibly, and looking at the blood tracing a path along Midoriya's skin before turning his head downwards, hiding his features from view.

Midoriya could have sworn that before Todoroki turned towards the ground his eyes were glimmering with something. Hunger? He quickly brushed off the thought. After all, it only was there for a second. Perhaps he saw wrong. Midoriya walked inside the buildings and traced his ways to the Nurses Office, soon forgetting about the odd thought that had crossed his mind in the first place.

Todoroki's POV-

As Midoriya walked past Todoroki could have sworn he had smelled that blood before with its succulently sweet smell that penetrated the air, but in his fuzzy, hungry warped memory of the attack the person he had unwilling attacked months before was quirkless. He wasn't proud of losing control over his hunger, and had held back as long as he could, but was eventually overcome by it. He hadn't eaten in months and had finally succumbed to the pains in his stomach and sharp teeth in his mouth, Although he had no memory of who he had attacked he remembered the overwhelming sense of pure blood, uncorrupted by a muddy quirk and the taste in his tongue, as much as he wished he could forget it. He quietly swore that he would not search further into this and turned to face the ground, ignoring the growing hunger pain in abdomen as he smelled blood dripping down a face merely a few feet away from him. He will resist, he told himself, No matter the cost on his part.


End file.
